Just a School Day
by blooddavid4658
Summary: New student named David Mathis meets a kid named Marty.


It was the nice day on the campus of Central High. I was transferred from my old school, Georgetown High, a couple of days ago. This was my first day here. I'm glad it was nice out. It kind of eased how I felt about being at this new school. A couple of people walked by. They just ignored me, but I didn't care. I just sat there playing my tail rings. It was lunch brake and I had finished. So I just wandered around until I found a nice spot under a tree, next to the main entrance of the school. There were a few other trees a little bit away from me. But the one I was under provided a decent amount of shade. I started to look around and my eyes fell on a guy few feet away from me, just standing there, unmoving. He had on a purple beanie and long ears. He had brown fur with light brown spots. I figured that he was just looking at my fur, which was orange, with blue tips on my tail rings. It was rare in the world to be born with the tone of orange that my fur was. I just ignored him. I just sat there thinking about what my classes were going to be like. My eyes were drawn back to this guy. He was still looking at me, but when I looked at him he looked away. I demised it a second time. I closed my eyes and took some relaxing deep breaths. When I opened my eyes, the kid with beanie was right in front of me. I could see that he was blushing. I didn't see any reason for him to be doing that. He spoke quietly, like he was shy of talking to me. He said.

"Hi…"

I almost wasn't able to understand him but I did make it out.

"Hi." I replied.

"My name is Marty." He said

He was looking completely away from me now. I spoke again.

"Mines David Mathis. I'm new here."

He replied something that I wasn't able to hear. I asked him to repeat that last comment.

"Oh yea, sorry. I said yea I noticed"

He seemed to being getting more comfortable talking to me. We started to get into a full conversation. I invited him to sit next to me on the tree. He sat down. We continued talking. He went first.

"So how do you like your classes?"

"Well there ok so far."

"Do you have any friends yet?

I was a little put off by this question. It seemed like a bold move from this kid I just met.

"Well no, not really, not yet at least."

"Would you like to be my friend?"

"Yea sure that would be cool."

I gave him a smile and he blushed again. I still couldn't find a reason for why he was blushing. The bell rang. Marty jumped right up. He reached out his hand to help me up. I accepted it. I noticed that the pads on his hands were really soft. Although I didn't mention it. We walked together to our next class, which was math. When we got there we sat next to each other. We hang out for the rest of the day.

At the end of the day we were walking in the hallways. He noticed another person a while away. He grabbed my sleeve and pulled my over to him. I saw that this guy was had a golden fur and a slim tail. Marty taped him on his shoulder. He turned around. Marty introduced us,

"Hey Jessie this is David. He's new to Central."

"Oh? Is he now?" He had a strange voice. It had a sense of power to it.

I reached out my hand and he shook it. He had a strong grip. Something I thought was weird was he didn't take his eyes off of me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a little perkiness.

Suddenly Marty taped my shoulder and told me to turn around. There was another guy standing there. Marty also introduced me to him. His name was Mu. It had been a pretty busy day for me. I decided that it was about time to go home. I turned to walk away, but as I did that Marty grabbed my sleeve again and said.

"Hey you want to come over?"

I decided, why not. We all started to walk. Including Jessie and Mu. I figured that he had invited them to. We got to Marty's house in a matter of minutes.

We entered his house. Everybody set their stuff down next to the door. Everybody except Mu, he face palmed himself. He said.

"Hey marty, sorry I forgot something I need to do. I need to go home real quick."

He ran out the door before anybody could say anything. I looked at Marty; all he did was shrug his shoulders. Jessie walked over and sat on the couch. I watch as Marty sat right next to him. I thought that that was kind of weird. He had a full couch to sit on, why did he pick right next to Jessie? I walked across the room and sat on a chair, and looked over at them. I saw something that was completely off-putting. I saw Marty start to lick Jessie's neck. Although I couldn't say anything, I just watched in amazement. It was strangely arousing and freaky at the same time. They started making out. I started to shift around in my chair, feeling that I was getting a boner. I saw Marty lean up to Jessie's ear and whisper something. Although I didn't really catch it. Jessie nodded and got off of him. He motioned over to me.

"Hey David come over here." He said.

"Uh… Sure." I replied nervously.

I got over to the couch and he positioned himself next to me just as he had done to Jessie, who had just been watching us. He started to lick my neck. I could feel the fur dampen. He slid his hand under my shirt, and started to feel my stomach muscles. Outlining them with his fingers. He backed up and started to slide my shirt off. I didn't hesitate at all. I was just smiling at him. He returned the smile.  
"So are you this nice to all the new kids?" I asked playfully.

"Oh. Not Everyone." He said while grinning.

He got my shirt all the off and quickly removed his. He started to lick all over my stomach. He started to rub his hands along the inside of my thighs. Occasionally gripping my boner, only to release it quickly. He licked from the bottom of my stomach all the way up my chest and right into my mouth. We started tonguing each other. He started to pull off and slide down. He was sitting between my legs. He reached up and slowly started to unzip my pants. He started to spread the cloth, but my dick gladly popped out.

"Wow, your almost as big a Jessie" Marty said while slowly rubbing his hand up and down the shaft. Then I remembered that Jessie was there. I looked over at him. I saw that he had his dick out and that he was stroking himself. Another thing I noticed was that he had the Prince Albert piercing. I thought to myself _wow he must have had to go threw a lot of pain to get that_. I suddenly refocused back on Marty, because he had engulfed my cock. He didn't mess around. He went strait to deep throating. He ran his tongue up and down fast. Running it around the ridge. I put my hand on behind his head, pushing his hair out of his face, so that I could see him gazing up at me. I just stared into his beautiful brown eyes, while he bobbed. I started to grit my teeth.  
"Oh. I'm about ready to cum!" I said loudly.

He did something that I did not expect. He pulled my dick out of his mouth, and just let it sit for a bit. I looked down and saw it glistening with his saliva.  
"Oh. I'm not done with you yet." He said while standing up. He started to remove his pants. I saw his dick. It was a nice size and I couldn't wait to get a hold of it. He got his pants all the way off and turned around. He bent forward exposing his ass to me. He was wagging his tail, which I thought was kind of funny.

"Man this is gonna be fun." I said. I grabbed his thighs and started to give him doggy style. Which was kind of funny because he was a dog. He started to moan sexily. I reached over and pulled him over me. So that he was sitting directly on top of me. I pressed his back into my chest with one hand, and with the other I started to stroke his dick, his nice throbbing dick. I timed the strokes with the thrusts. I started to lick the sweat off of his back. He was starting to moan loudly. I started to slow down, eventually coming to a complete stop. I continued to slowly rubbing his dick, and held him hard and close to me. He got off of my cock. I looked over at Jessie.

"Oh, we have to have you in here too." I said to him.

He just sat there smiling at me. He moved over so he was leaning on the arm of the couch. Marty was off of me so I crawled over and positioned myself in-between his legs. I was on my knees and forearms. I started to lick all over his dick. Not sucking, just moving around lubing it up with my saliva. I played with his piercing. He closed his eyes and started to give little groans. I slowly slid my mouth over it. Trying to come into contact whit every part. I started with a slow bobbing. While I was doing that I slowly slid my finger up to his ass. I worked around it for a bit. Rubbing the meat. I gently slid my finger inside his tight hole. He flinched back at first, but he eased back down. I started to penetrate deeper and then pull back out. I timed the fingering with the stokes of his cock. Marty got up on the couch behind me. He spread my ass with his hands. He started to rubbing around my asshole with his tongue. Moistening it. When he felt that it was wet enough, he plunged it deep into me. It was the greatest sensation I had ever felt. He reached under and started to stroke my cock. I was already ready to cum. I started to clench my ass around his tongue. That was the sign for him to withdraw his tongue. He quickly crawled under and opened his mouth. Waiting for the load I was about to give him. He started to rub my balls. With a free hand. I arched my back and let it go. It hit him square in the mouth. Some of it went of to the side. I finished shooting it all over him. He took his hand off of my sensitive shaft. He wiped up the cum that missed, and slid it into his mouth. He reached up started to suck my head. Squeezing out the rest of the cum that was still inside it. I realized that I had paused the work on Jessie while I was climaxing.

"Oh don't worry. I needed a little break." He said

I just smiled back and continued. I started to finger fast, and I put in two fingers. He started to claw at the couch. That only made me increases the speed. He quickly came. Although I didn't pull his dick out of my mouth. I just put my tongue under his ridge and swallowed it strait. I gave a hard suck then pulled off. We all just kind of collapsed on each other. We stayed like that for about five minutes. Just panting on each other.

"Hey anyone want to go again?" I said through short breaths.

They both nodded at me. I got on the floor, with my dick pointing strait up. Marty jumped up and walked over first. He took my cock. He was quickly on it riding it hard. Jessie got over and straddled my face. I put my tongue in his ass, squirming it around, going as deep as I could. I could hear that Marty and Jessie had started to make out. I reached around, feeling for their dicks. I found both and started to stroke hard. Timing my tongue jabs and my thrusts with my strokes. I felt my load build up. I was the first to let it go. Marty just kept riding. My body started to squirm, and I felt Jessie's hole start to get tight around my tongue. I knew it was coming. I started to stroke faster. I felt them shudder as it came out. They hit each other in the stomach and all over mine. Everybody just kept still. Marty didn't get up and I didn't retract my tongue. They both got off and lay next to me. They started to lick there cum out of my fur. They each had a nice big glob and they each brought to my mouth. We just tasted each other's tongues, covered everybody's cum. When we had all had our share. We just held each other. In a three person embrace, all naked covered in each others cum and sweat. It was the perfect moment in time. We could all feel the love we had for each other.


End file.
